Here be Pirates
by Minnnie
Summary: Hermine ist an einem fremdartigen Ort. Warum sieht dieser Pirat nur wie ein gewisser Professor aus? SSHG Oneshot


**Here be Pirates**

von **Pearle**

Übersetzung von Minnie

Wieder einmal ein kleiner Oneshot von Pearle. Sie gab mir die Erlaubnis, alles zu übersetzen, was ich möchte. Klar, dass ich da zuschlage… +g+

**Achtung**: Schnulzenalarm und total verrückt. Außerdem zumindest teilweise heftigst klischeehafte, klebrige Sprache :-)) Aber eben mal etwas ganz anderes, finde ich. Wenn ihr so etwas nicht mögt, lasst es lieber gleich.

Diese Story wurde für die Challenge ‚Passionate Trousers' geschrieben. Basierend auf einer Fic von Cassandra Claire. Keine Regeln, außer dass es ein One Shot sein soll.

**

* * *

Here be Pirates**

_Der raue Wind peitschte die schon wirre Masse aus sonnendurchflutetem, honigfarbenem Haar um ihr Gesicht, was ihrer von Salzwasser durchtränkten Mähne aus Locken nur noch mehr verfilzte Knoten hinzufügte. Die heiße Mittagssonne tauchte hinter einem stark wolkenverhangenen Himmel auf und verursachte endlose Lichtstreifen und Schatten auf der wohlgeformten jungen Hexe, die fest angebunden am Mast des herunter gekommenen Piratenschiffes war._

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihre Umgebung wahrnahm. Wo zum Teufel war sie?

_Das uralte, verwitterte Schiff schwankte schwer auf und ab, hin und her, inmitten der aufgewühlten, mit grünem Schaum bedeckten See. Gewaltige Wellen des salzigen Ozeans spritzten hoch und weichten den bereits zerfetzten Umhang der jungen und verängstigten, jungfräulichen Schönheit noch mehr auf. Sie durchtränkten das zitternde Mädchen und ließen die Überbleibsel des dünnen Leinens ihrer Kleidung fast durchsichtig erscheinen. Ein fein gearbeitetes, goldenes Medaillon hing um ihren Hals und ihr Rücken wölbte sich gegen den großen Holzmast. Ihre Hände waren am Rücken ihrer anscheinend endlos langen Robe festgezurrt, die die wohlgestaltete Figur der zitternden Jungfrau umspielte und dabei ihre vollen, üppigen Brüste nach vorn drückten. Das traurige Schreien einer Schar verlorener Möwen war über den wachsenden Lärm des anhebenden Windes zu hören._

„_Kapitän, Sir. Diese äußerst kurvige, junge Hexe ist zu sich gekommen!"_

Hermine sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sie zwinkerte, als eine weitere Gischt Wasser sie traf. War das Draco gewesen, der gebrüllt hatte?

„_Aye, ich stelle fest, dass Ihr Euch auf unserer Reise angeschlossen habt, Frauenzimmer!" Die feste, männliche Hand des Kapitäns vergrub sich in dem Durcheinander von wildem Haar, das frei während der zunehmenden Macht des Windes um den verängstigten Kopf der Zauberin flog. Seine tiefe, seidene Stimme liebkoste jedes Wort, als er tapfer versuchte, in das Ohr der drallen Schönheit über den nun tobenden Wind zu flüstern. „Heute Nacht werde ich mir nehmen, was noch niemals ein Mann zuvor hatte. Er wird die heimtückische Falle erkennen, da er sich mit einem Bruder überworfen hat."_

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf. „Professor Snape? Sir?"

„_Halt, ich wünsche nicht, dass Ihr nach dieser veräterrischen Entschuldigung eines Bruders ruft. Endet es, und lasst davon ab den Namen dieses Dämons zu äußern, oder übernehmt meinen ewigen, rachesuchenden Hass und bedenkt, oh höchst reine und keusche Jungfer, dass er nicht beizeiten kommen wird um Euch zu retten. Ich werde der Erste sein."_

_Das Schiff schlingerte und bockte so heftig wie ein junges Mädel, das gegen einen kräftigen Platzhirsch kämpft, der absichtlich ihren Körper besudelt. Die heulenden Winde schwächten sich zu einem leichteren Sturm ab, als sich das erschöpfte Schiff von dem herannahenden Sturm abdrehte. _

Hermine sah sich genau um. Sie war an dem Mast eines, wie es schien, Piratenschiffes festgebunden. Der ‚Kapitän' war niemand geringerer als Professor Snape. Sein Haar war länger und es spross ein Dreitagebart in seinem Gesicht, aber es war eindeutig Snape. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, offen bis zum Nabel und ziemlich enge Leggings, welche mit seiner gut gebauten Rückseite genauso prahlten wie mit seiner offensichtlichen Erektion. Was hatte er gesagt? Verräterischer Bruder? Shit.

_Seine harte Stahlklinge schnitt durch die Bänder, die die letzten Teile der zerrissenen Spitze ihres wasserdurchtränkten Mieders zusammen hielten. Ihre sinnlichen Brüste quollen heraus wie zwei überreife Melonen unter der tropischen Sonne. Die abgearbeiteten, schwieligen Hände des Kapitäns umfassten die freigelegten Kugeln mit überraschender Umsicht. Seine rauen Daumen rieben über die großen dunklen Brustwarzen die auf ihren Zwillingsgloben lagen wie Kleckse aus Schokoladenpudding. Der Kapitän neigte seinen Kopf, um die verlockende Vision vor sich zu kosten._

„Yo, Kapitän. Bevor du an meinen verlockenden Doppelkugeln schwelgst, würdest du mir sagen, um was es hier geht? So weit ich weiß, schlafe ich im Gryffindor Turm. Richtig? War das der Bananensplit, den ich vor dem zu Bett gehen aß, oder lag es an einem Zaubertrank, an den ich mich nicht erinnern kann?" Aus welchem Grund auch immer konnte Hermine die ganze Erzählung in ihrem Kopf hören – mit einer Stimme, die genauso misstrauisch wie Snapes klang. Es würde ihr nichts ausmachen einfach mitzuspielen und diese kleine Szenerie sogar zu genießen, wenn es nur ein Traum wäre. Eigentlich würde sie die Hilfe des Kapitäns sogar ganz gerne akzeptieren.

Professor Snape war ein zentraler Mitspieler in ihren Träumen und Fantasien, seit sie ihn im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte. Sie errötete, als sie an zahlreiche Gelegenheiten dachte, als sie gekommen war, während sie sich vorstellte, dass es _sein stahlhartes Glied war, der sie ins Vergessen brachte, während die Wellen des Genusses um sie zusammenbrachen_. Verdammt noch mal, nun begann sie schon, wie diese Erzählung zu denken!

„_Welche rebellischen Worte habt Ihr Euch nun ausgesucht und spuckt sie in dem Bemühen hervor, meine ausgehungerten Lippen von ihrem gewünschten Weg abzuhalten?" Das üppig lange, seidige Haar des Kapitäns wehte im Wind. „Die Röte zeichnet ein anmutiges Bild auf Eure Wangen, verruchte, junge Nymphe!"_

„_Oh, gütigster Herr, ich fürchte, ich werde den Verzückungen einer Krankheit erliegen, wenn ich auch nur einen Augenblick länger dazu gezwungen bin, die Unbill dieser durchtränkten Kleidung zu ertragen. Ich bitte Euch guter Herr, gibt es ein trockenes Gewand auf diesem Schiff? Ein Laken? Ein Ort, an dem ich mich von diesem Wasser und Wind getränkten Deck aufwärmen kann?" Ihre sanften, rehbraunen Augen flehten in den harten Obsidianen ihres unerbittlichen Kidnappers._

Nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, was hier vor sich ging, beschloss Hermine, dass sie, so gut wie sie nur konnte, mitspielen würde. Obwohl sie immer schon ein wenig neugierig auf die unterschiedlichen Sexualpraktiken war, war es nicht ihre Vorstellung gewesen, eine Fesselung einzusetzen. Sie begann, das Gefühl in ihrer linken Hand zu verlieren. Raus aus dem Regen zu kommen, könnte wirklich nicht schaden.

_Der schroffe Pirat durchschnitt die ausgefransten Taue, die die provokative Verführerin an den Mast gebunden hatten. Er packte sie mit seinen feingemeißelten, muskulösen Armen, als sie nach vorn fiel. „Du wirst mir gehören, du kecke Verführerin." Er ging mit gezieltem Schritt vorwärts und trug die reine Schönheit in seine Kammer nach unten._

„Äh, wegen all diesem reinen und keuschen Kram, vom dem ich ständig höre. Wie wichtig ist das für dich?"

_Die verlockende Sirene bebte in seinen sehnigen, gut ausgebildeten Armen. Sie war gegen seine breite Brust gedrückt. Der finstere Kapitän drückte kräftig gegen seine Kabinentür und legte die zitternde Jungfrau auf sein Bett. Seine Hände griffen nach vorn, rissen auf lästerliche Weise die Kleidung entzwei und zogen den anstößigen Stoff von ihrem köstlichen Körper. „Ich werde dir dies lassen, damit du dich an mich erinnerst." Seine raue Hand berührte das Medaillon an ihrem Hals._

„_Mein finsterer Wohltäter, wenn Ihr nur gewartet hättet, so hätte ich mich für Euch entkleidet!" Das wollüstige Weib hob eine zitternde Hand auf seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit. Die Kontur seiner pulsierenden Klinge verängstigte das unschuldige Mädchen._

„_Ruhe! Wenn Ihr Euch entscheidet, nicht gegen mich zu kämpfen und Eure Keuschheit aufzugeben, wird unser Zusammentreffen weniger rau sein." Der finstere, grüblerische Kapitän fühlte, wie das Blut in seinen Venen pochte, als seine kohlschwarzen Augen sich an dem Anblick der stürmischen Schönheit vor ihm weideten. Ihr volles, köstliches Gesäß, das dunkle Nest wilder Locken, das zu ihrem verborgenen Schatz führte. Seine einäugige Python entrollte sich weiter in seinen Hosen und beanspruchte weiter die eigentlich bequeme Kleidung. Er entledigte sich schnell seiner Kleider und begab sich zu der lüsternen Zauberin auf das Bett._

_In einen wagemutigen Versuch, dass wilde Biest zu zähmen, griff die kecke Sirene aus und liebkoste seinen harten Dolch. Der reine Mutwille ihrer verführerischen Aktionen spornte den Kapitän an. Sein Körper bedeckte den ihren. Sein angeschwollener Stab suchte seinen Weg durch unbekannte Gewässer als er ihren Tunnel der Liebe teilte. Ihre samtige Hülle umschloss seine pochende Lanze. Das Tempo des Kapitäns erreichte eine fieberhafte Höhe, welches mit einem fliegenden Pfeil in Konkurrenz hätte treten können. Mit einem ersticktem Schrei brach seine Männlichkeit vorwärts als die verlockende Füchsin unter ihm antwortend ebenfalls erzitterte._

„_Du bist nun… _Hermine!... _das Medaillon birgt einen Schlüssel… _Hermine, stehst du auf? Ich möchte lieber nicht zu spät kommen. Hermine!" Sie konnte hören, wie Ginny an die Tür klopfte.

„In Ordnung! Ich bin wach." Sie war zurück im Gryffindor Turm, in ihrem eigenen Bett. ‚Das war der seltsamste Traum, den ich jemals gehabt habe', dachte sie. Und auch einer der Besten, nach dem Zustand ihres Höschens zu urteilen. ‚Gott, was für eine Schande, dass es nicht wahr war.' Sie summte eine gedankenverlorene Melodie während sie duschte und sich für das Frühstück und ihre letzte Doppelstunde Zaubertränke anzog.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine war seit der finalen Schlacht an Weihnachten auf ihren Tränkemeister scharf gewesen. Sie hatte im Krankenflügel ausgeholfen und die Verwundeten gepflegt, nachdem die Schlacht zu Ende war. Da sie und Ginny eine Gruppe Todesser in Schach gehalten hatten, war sie beide nicht in vorderster Linie gewesen, als Harry, Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape den Dunklen Lord endgültig ins Jenseits befördert hatten.

Snape war im Krankenflügel in einen kleinen Raum gebracht worden, der sich an der Rückseite der Abteilung befand. Hermine ging dorthin um zu sehen, ob sie behilflich sein konnte. Sie trat leise in das Zimmer, das vollkommen leer bis auf den bewusstlosen Körper von Severus Snape war, der dort auf dem Bett lag. Der ziemlich nackte Körper von Professor Snape, der da auf dem Bett lag.

Hermine stand mit offenem Mund da, während sie den Mann betrachtete. Ihre Augen wanderten über seine gut gebaute Brust um auf seinem teilweise erregten Glied zu verweilen. Sein sehr großes, teilweise erregtes Glied. Ihre Augen streiften zurück um mit den glänzenden, schwarzen Augen des leblos erscheinenden Eigentümer der äußerst beeindruckenden Ausstattung zu verschmelzen, der nun augenscheinlich aufgewacht war.

„Ähm, Professor… ich…", stammelte Hermine.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Poppy den Raum wieder durch eine Seitentür, sie trug einige Sanitätsartikel. „Gut, Severus, du hast dich nicht bewegt."

Hermine floh ohne ein Wort aus dem Raum. Obwohl niemand von ihnen diesen Tag jemals wieder erwähnte, hatte sich Hermine seitdem einige Phantasien mit ihm vorgestellt.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Snape durchschritt den Raum mit wieder erstarkter Vitalität. Nur noch eine Woche und sie würden die Schule abschließen. Heute war der letzte Unterricht des Jahres. Er würde sie bald los sein. „Sie haben noch fünfzehn Minuten übrig, um Ihre Tränke in Flaschen zu füllen und mir aus der Sicht zu gehen. Ich zögere zu erwähnen, dass ich irgend jemanden von Ihnen vermissen werde."

Jetzt oder nie.

„Ich glaube, dass Sie das gestern Nacht fallen gelassen haben." Severus' Stimme erschreckte die Hexe. Er schubste das abgenutzte, goldene Medaillon über den Schreibtisch. Sein Blick war durchdringend, als er ihre Augen nach einem Zeichen absuchte.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Medaillon aus ihrem Traum erkannte. „Sie waren das."

Seine Stimme war leise. „Mit sofortiger Wirkung sind Sie nicht länger meine Schülerin. Wir können hingehen, wo immer Sie wollen. Das Medaillon birgt einen Schlüssel. Halten Sie den Schlüssel heute Nacht nach der Sperrstunde in der rechten Hand, schließen Sie die Augen und denken Sie an mich. Letzte Nacht war nur eine Vorstellung, ein Vorgeschmack auf die Dinge, die kommen werden. Heute Nacht wird es real sein. Was wählst du, Hermine?" Severus hielt den Atem an. Entweder würde er entlassen werden, wenn sie schreiend zu Albus rennen würde, oder aber sie wollte ihn genauso sehr, wie er sie wollte.

… _das Medaillon birgt einen Schlüssel… _die gleichen Worte wie in ihrem Traum. „Überall?"

Sein Lächeln war verrucht und verängstigte eines der Slytherinmädchen, welches zufällig in seinen Blick geriet. Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr. _„Die letzten paar übrig gebliebenen Teile des ramponierten und zerbrochenen Schiffes wurden harmlos am nachtwarmen Sand der von Mondlicht überfluteten Insel angespült. Die einzigen zwei Überlebenden des verwüsteten Wracks lagen erschöpft auf dem Sand. Die zerrissene Bluse der jungen Hexe überließ nur wenig der Vorstellung. Ihre sinnlichen Brüste, voll und rund, versuchten anscheinend den jungen Mann zu überreden, nach ihr zu greifen und sie zu berühren, sie zu schmecken… _Heute Nacht, Hermine."

Hermine grinste und ignorierte Harrys Starren. „Noch ein durchtränktes Top?"

Severus lehnte sich enger an die junge Frau. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein Mann, der Brüste liebt."

Er streckte sich. Seine Stimme durchdrang den Raum. „ Wenn Sie nicht alle versagen wollen, dann die Tränke jetzt sofort auf meinen Schreibtisch."

„Professor. Sie haben das auf meinem Tisch gelassen. Wir brauchen es später vielleicht noch."

Severus drehte sich um, und sie legte eine Handvoll nassen Sand in seine Hand, ehe sie hinauslief um ihre Freunde einzuholen.

Er lächelte, als er zurück zu seinem Büro ging. Wenigstens hatte er endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die ganzen romantischen Romane zu nutzen, die er all die Jahre konfisziert hatte. Er betrachtete den übergroßen Eichenschreibtisch, der sein Büro dominierte. Eventuell würde es ihr auch nichts ausmachen, teuflischer Tränkemeister und eigensinnige Schülerin zu spielen.

_Die kurvige Gryffindorhexe saß bebend unter dem prüfenden Blick des reifen Tränkemeisters._

„_Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht zu versuchen, in meinen Lagerraum einzubrechen?" Seine Stimme echote in dem leeren Zimmer._

_Die zitternde Hexe hatte die Augen niedergeschlagen und weigerte sich, zu antworten._

„_Sehen Sie mich an, wenn ich spreche. Sie werden bestraft werden. Ich kann eine solch himmelschreiende Missachtung der Regeln nicht dulden!" Seine Arme waren verschränkt, während er über eine passende Bestrafung für das bebende Weib nachdachte._

„_Ja, Sir." Ihre Stimme war schüchtern, als sie zu ihm durch gesenkte Wimpern hochsah._

Ja. Das würde auf jeden Fall funktionieren.

Ende

* * *

Na, wie war das? Verrückt, oder? Was sagt ihr dazu? Drückt auf den Review Button und legt los! 


End file.
